With the popularization of mobile devices, the increase in the internet speed, and the numerous different mobile applications available to the viewing consumer, telecommunications reception devices that transmit content from its originating source to another location or device (e.g., place shifting devices) have become more and more popular. Telecommunications reception devices enable consumers to watch, stream, transfer or recorded live or previously recorded media content on any device with typically an internet connection, anywhere they happen to be. They can watch their live broadcast or recorded program remotely on their computer, tablet, mobile phone or even another TV whenever and wherever they want.
Examples of telecommunications reception devices include but are not limited to Slingbox®, Apple TV®, Roku®, JynxBox® SmartTV XBOX, and Google Chromecast® Dongle. All are small electronic devices that connect to a television—or any other media/content source—and allow the content to be available at another location, often using a network or other known or later developed transmission methods. The user of telecommunications reception device can then see his or her own content, television or otherwise, live and complete with the ability to change channels via a simulated virtual remote, through personal computer, laptop, or mobile phone. One potential legitimate use for using a place shifting devices is to use the services you pay for at your home or business and view certain media content (i.e., sporting events) while out of town, in accordance with the contractual terms set forth by the provider.
However, telecommunications reception devices are often used improperly to steal copyrighted content and/or the use exceeds the user's/owner's licensing terms with the media content provider, which have negative impact on the media content provider and related entities. In certain circumstances, improper use of the telecommunications reception devices could be a crime with serious criminal and civil penalties. U.S. federal statutes have been introduced to try and combat theft of media content, often through theft of programming and satellite television, by imposing civil liability and criminal penalties for improper use of place shifting devices. For example, Section §605 and §553.82 of Chapter 47 of the United States Code prohibit interception and redirection of satellite television signals and the unauthorized reception of programming television signals respectively.
In addition to the improper use of place shifting devices, media content providers are also concerned with the problem of user using their telecommunications reception devices, such as TV or satellite receivers, at unauthorized locations. For example, a user legitimately subscribes to a satellite service from a media content provider at one location, but uses the satellite receiver the user receives from the media content provider at a different location, typically a location with higher subscription fee or where the media content is blacked out. Another example is that a user subscribes for a TV service at one location and applies for additional TV receivers, usually at nominal rate per additional receiver equating to between $5-$8 per unit, but uses the additional TV boxes at different location or gives them to third parties to use, thereby obviating the necessity for that third party to obtain their own subscription and pay subscription fees to the content owner or rights holder(s).
Nonetheless, unlawful or improper use of place shifting devices or telecommunications reception devices continues and grows every day and media content providers often cannot identify who the end users actually are, that have improperly used or continue to use the place shifting devices or telecommunications reception devices. It is also expensive for media content providers to hire private investigators, federal marshal, or auditors, often at hourly rate, to investigate whether media content has been improperly transmitted using place shifting devices or receives by telecommunications reception devices at unauthorized locations. The investigation and collection of evidence of the improper use may also be thwarted by prohibitions on entering residential dwelling places. Moreover, millions of dollars of potential revenue are lost to media content providers whose content is being intercepted and exhibited without any remuneration.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved system and method which allows electronic media content providers to effectively detect and verify whether a user uses a place shifting device or telecommunications reception device and whether such use is consistent with user's/customer's licensing terms.